


Tant de soleil, au fond de leurs yeux

by shakeskp



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, flangst, paris au printemps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne n’aime s’entendre dire qu’il passe après un autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tant de soleil, au fond de leurs yeux

Le printemps à Paris avait cela d’agréable qu’au moindre rayon de soleil, tous les cafés sortaient leurs terrasses. Les autochtones surgissaient de nulle part et envahissaient les trottoirs. La ville prenait vie en quelques minutes, comme un rêve qui se peuplait.   
Assis à une toute petite table ronde, lunettes de soleil et costume taillé sur mesure, Arthur était invisible comme il ne l’aurait jamais été ailleurs.   
C’était la seule raison pour laquelle il revenait toujours ici. Son français était impeccable, sans trace d’accent aucune ; il n’était pas soumis au regard quelque peu condescendant accordé aux étrangers, qualifiés de touristes quel que soit le nombre d’années qu’ils avaient vécu sur place. On le jugeait du quartier, personne de remarquable.  
Et d’accord, il prenait un plaisir terrible à descendre au café du coin de la rue dans l’un de ses costumes préférés et à se battre sauvagement pour une place au soleil. Puis, ses manches relevées, sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, il sortait un livre et passait deux ou trois heures là, fondu dans la masse, enchaînant café sur Perrier-citron.   
Ariadne s’était moqué de lui sans vergogne, le traitant de caricature. Arthur ne s’en était pas formalisé.   
À Paris, il était bien. Loin de tout conflit. Surtout, loin de Cobb – mais près de Miles qui pouvait donner à l’un des nouvelles de l’autre sans qu’ils aient à se parler, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement pour le moment.   
Peut-être plus tard, lorsque Cobb aurait pardonné à Arthur de l’avoir vu au plus bas, lorsqu’Arthur aurait pardonné à Cobb... Lorsqu’il lui aurait pardonné.   
Quand Ariadne lui avait demandé ce qu’il faisait à Paris, Arthur lui avait répondu, pince-sans-rire, qu’il était en vacances. Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai puisqu’il servait d’informateur à distance à trois groupes d’espionnage différents et quatre extracteurs indépendants, mais le mot-clef était « distance ». Il avait passé les deux dernières années de sa vie dans un état d’adrénaline tellement constant qu’elle ne l’affectait plus du tout.   
Il avait mérité sa retraite. Le salaire octroyé par Saito, bien placé, lui permettrait de vivre jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Qu’il espérait suffisamment longue pour relire _La Recherche du temps perdu_ , Tolkien et _Guerre et Paix_ au moins deux fois.   
« Tu vas t’ennuyer », lui avait assuré Ariadne.   
Elle était jeune et nouvelle dans le métier.   
Et elle sous-estimait le plaisir qu’Arthur ressentait à traîner aux terrasses des cafés.   
Une ombre apparut sur sa page, quelqu’un tira une chaise, il y eut un « je peux ? Merci » parlé avec un accent anglais autant prononcé que faux (Eames parlait français aussi bien qu’Arthur, quoiqu’avec une légère intonation toulousaine).   
Arthur s’accrocha à sa lecture, Eames héla un serveur et demanda un thé.   
« Vous êtes parfaitement ridicule, ne put s’empêcher de dire Arthur.   
— Tu me vouvoies toujours, en français. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.   
— Cessez de parler avec cet accent épouvantable. »  
Arthur leva les yeux de son livre, Eames haussa les sourcils. Il était bronzé, le soleil d’Honolulu lui avait mieux réussi que celui de Mombasa.  
« J’adore jouer les Anglais à Paris, ça me donne l’impression qu’on a gagné la Guerre de Cent Ans.  
— Pour l’amour de Dieu », soupira Arthur.  
Il posa son livre sur la table et le serveur revint avec une tasse et une petite théière d’où dépassait l’étiquette jaune du sachet de thé Lipton. L’expression d’Eames se fit douloureuse.   
« Puis ils ne cessent de me rappeler que ce n’est pas le cas. »  
Il donna une pichenette à l’étiquette.   
« J’étais persuadé que le _Yellow Label_ était interdit par la convention de Genève. »  
Arthur maintint son silence, déterminé à ne pas l’encourager. Eames s’affala sur sa chaise, regarda autour de lui d’un air absent, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur Arthur. La table était petite, les chaises toutes proches. La jambe d’Eames était contre la sienne. Arthur n’aurait su dire si c’était volontaire ou pas.   
« Tu as l’air en forme.   
— Je ne travaille plus sur le terrain.   
— C’est ce qu’il parait, oui. Comment va Cobb ?  
— Bien, d’après Miles.   
— Et notre Ariadne ?   
— Vous le savez sûrement mieux que moi. »  
Ariadne avait terminé son année d’échange universitaire puis était retournée à Toronto dans l’objectif de finir ses études. Deux mois après, Arthur avait entendu parler d’un contrat nécessitant un bon architecte et lui avait transmis l’information et les coordonnées de qui de droit. Elle avait quitté Toronto pour Luang Prabang dans les 24h et enchaîné deux autres contrats. Eames était le forgeur de la dernière équipe dont elle avait fait partie.   
« Quelque chose que je sais mieux que toi, certainement pas. Le ciel nous tomberait sur la tête. »  
Le sourire d’Eames était moqueur, sans être agressif, toutefois. Arthur pencha la tête, curieux. Eames détourna les yeux, focalisant son attention sur un marronnier non loin. Le silence se prolongea.   
« Vous avez fait 16h d’avion pour me poser des questions dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?   
— Tu n’es pas à Los Angeles. »  
Arthur sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il croisa le regard d’Eames.   
« Votre sens de la déduction est époustouflant.  
— Je pensais que tu serais resté là-bas.   
— Si vous aviez patienté quelques minutes de plus à l’aéroport, vous l’auriez su. Ou si vous m’aviez posé la question. »  
Un nouveau sourire, embarrassé, une expression inhabituelle chez Eames. Arthur mit les mains autour de son verre.   
« J’ai menti, admit Eames, je supporte mal d’être repoussé.   
— Vraiment. »  
Arthur ne put retenir cette touche de sarcasme. Mais il avait été… blessé, d’abord, lorsqu’Eames était parti se terrer au Kenya. Puis troublé, déstabilisé lors de la mission Fischer, par son comportement. Un coup sur la défensive, un coup agressif… et parfois le regardant comme si… comme si.   
« Tu m’as dit que tu comprenais, ajouta-t-il en anglais, lèvres pincées.   
— J’ai menti, répéta Eames, changeant de langue à son tour. Je n’avais pas envie que tu réalises à quel point j’étais sérieux. »  
Un frisson parcourut l’échine d’Arthur, plaisir et anxiété.   
« Franchement, ajouta Eames en se redressant, tu m’as dit d’attendre que Cobb n’ait plus besoin de toi. » Il lâcha un rire bref, un peu amer. « Autant dire le déluge.   
— Dix mois, corrigea Arthur tout bas.   
— Merci, Saito. S’il n’y avait pas eu le contrat de l’inception, combien de temps ? » Eames secoua la tête. « Personne n’aime s’entendre dire qu’il passe après un autre, Arthur. »  
Arthur caressa son verre du pouce, les yeux un instant baissés. Il les releva.   
« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »  
Eames se passa une main sur le visage.   
« Parce que je suis un imbécile obstiné qui n’apprend pas. »  
Quelque chose de douloureux, une pointe d’espoir, serra la gorge d’Arthur. Délibérément, il posa la main sur celle d’Eames, la pressa.  
« Moi, oui. »   
  
(fin)  
  
La suggestion qu’Eames se ferait servir du _Yellow Label_ est de [](http://tipitina.livejournal.com/profile)[**tipitina**](http://tipitina.livejournal.com/) ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de Les Amants d’un jour d’Edith Piaf :)


End file.
